Levitation
Levitation is the ability to defy gravity and propel oneself into the air and move around. It is a weaker form of Flight, which this power can advance to and may evolve into overtime.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Enter the Demon Control Phoebe activates this power by lifting her arms into the air, and mainly uses it to evade demonic attacks or mix it with her martial arts skills. She also uses it passively, in order to meditate. When she first received this ability, she was unable to control it properly as it was new for her. She was unable to move through the air without assistance, so Prue would use Telekinesis to propel her into the right direction. As witnessed in the season 3 episodes, Once Upon A Time Overtime, as her power grew she required no assistance to move herself. She was able to accomplish this feat naturally, combining it more with her martial arts.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Hell Hath No Fury Fighting PhoebeLevitateKickFurie.gif PhoebeLevitateKickFurie2.gif PhoebeLevitateKickSource.gif This power is proven to be a very effective defense, allowing one to merely jump out of the way of a threat, rather it be demonic or human. The possessor can avoid demonic assaults and offensive powers, such as Energy balls and deadly Electrical blast . This power can also be used in an offensive manner, such as rising in the air and kicking an individual. It can also be used to barrage and whiplash your opponents. As witnessed in season 9, Oh, Henry Phoebe Halliwell is able to apply both of these methods in her combat. While using Levitation in combat your blows will have a devastating effect, these powerful blows simulate super-strength and will send opponents great distances away whenever they are hit. Once this power progresses to that stage, it always stays in it's powerful state; even if it gets stolen by another being. Their blows will have the same destructive effect as the natural owner. This is one of the most useful by-products of this power. As witnessed in the season 6 episode, The Power of Three Blondes Abilities developed from Levitation Rising The ability to lift yourself before or after you fall to the ground. This can happen on reflex, however, it's really a skill; a user can master overtime. One memorable user of this power was Yen Lo. He, like Phoebe, possessed the gift of levitation. While in Limbo, his gift was greatly enhanced, allowing him to rise after being struck down. Another user of this power is Phoebe, who also has this power because of her levitation. During a battle with the Source, Phoebe levitated horizontally and kicked him, she then prevents herself from falling to the floor by immediately lifting herself up magically. Agility The ability to become very agile, heighten your reflexes, and amplify your speed. This skill, if connected to levitation, will allow oneself to defy gravity and manipulate their body into nearly impossible angles and positions to dodge and evade magical powers. Phoebe can access agility; this contributes greatly to her skills in hand to hand combat and enhances her chances of diverting demonic threats. Projective Levitation The ability to levitate another person or an objects, with the power of your mind or through physical contact. It was first shown that future Phoebe could levitate herself and others without touching them. As witnessed in the season 2 episode, Morality Bites She developed this ability nearly four years after witnessing her future self using it. As witnessed in the season 6 episodes,Forget Me...Not and Love's a Witch She used this ability through direct contact. As shown in the future, Phoebe will be able to use this ability without direct contact. Powers developed from Levitation Flight This power will advance to Flight if you are shrunk to five inches or less, you will able to propel yourself and fly.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Size Matters A shrunken Phoebe once points out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, suggesting that the power of Levitation has some connection to the weight of the user. When a user enters limbo, they will be able to do extraordinary aerial feats, including flying. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Enter the Demon This is a indication that the power of Levitation could possible advance to flight. Advanced Levitation As this power grows stronger, users will be able to move around more freely. They will also be able to travel to their destination with fluid levitative guilds, leaps or jumps. When using guilds, your feet never touch the ground as you travel. However, with leaps and jumps, you will have to make contact with the ground to continuously propel yourself to your destination. These contacts will be rare, depending and how much distances you can cover with one leap or jump and how far you are going.As witnessed in the season 6 episode, The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell Power similar to Levitation Telekinetic Levitation Telekinetic's can use their power to levitate themselves. Such a telekinetic would be Prue Halliwell, who was seen levitating herself numerous times. One notable example would be when she fought the demonic wrestlers with her sister; Phoebe. During this fight she jumped up and kicked both demons in the face. Later, she levitated during Natalie's training, while running up a wall and doing a backflip. She was able to attain this ability through her power of telekinesis..As witnessed in the season 3 episode, Blinded by the Whitelighter Billie also possess this power, as she was seen doing telekinetically amplified fighting. She was also seen levitating herself to evade attacks.As witnessed in the season 8 episodes, Still Charmed and Kicking This allows the user to defy gravity momentarily, but does not allow sustained hovering. List of beings who use(d) Levitation Notes and Trivia * Throughout all the sounds of the main powers (molecular immobilization, Telekinesis etc...), levitation it the only sound to stay the same throughout the whole series. It is also one of the few to not change in physical appearance. * Phoebe levitates for the first time in the episode The Honeymoon's Over. * In Once Upon A Time Phoebe levitates on command for the first time (rather than as a reflex). * In Power Outage was the first time Phoebe was able to move sideways during levitation, and glide short distances. * It is unclear exactly how this power is an natural advancement of Phoebe's premonition power, possibly because it allows her to move above and see things from a different perspective, like she does when she has a vision. * Some fans speculate that because Phoebe gained the power to fly temporarily, by a genie's magic, in Season 2's Be Careful What You Witch For, somehow her powers shifted and advance to give her the power of levitation. * This is Phoebe's, a Charmed One, second and first active power. This gift was later taken away due to her abuse of her magic, but she regained it a few years later accompanied by one of her most powerful visions. References }} Category:Powers